


Blind Panic

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [2]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg 703 woke to the dignified sound of The Bangles' 'Walk Like An Egyptian' .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the overwhelmingly positive reaction to the first fic! I hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
> *for reference: Kakyoin - 703, Joseph - 102, Jotaro - 503, Avdol - 603, Polnaref - 903

Cyborg 703 woke to the dignified sound of The Bangles' 'Walk Like An Egyptian' . Running his fingers through his hair a large part of him didn't even want to open his eyes for the pain striking hard through his skull. But with the continuous shrill strings coming out of 903's radio 703 realized that trying to ignore it would be impossible. Slowly 703 raised himself into a sitting position, loathing the head rush that came with the act. Very carefully he cracked his eyes open expecting the sharp glare of lights to set his migraine into overdrive. Only the added pain never came. 703 opened his eyes fully only to widen them as he discovered two facts. The first was that he could not see out of his right eye. The second was that his left eye was barely processing 25% of visual input.

He put a hand down beside him, grass poking up into his palm. Alright, so he was outside... _why_ was he outside? 703 tried to recall anything about his previous actions that could have lead him to this only to be greeted by a large hole in the event reel of his memory and another crack of head pain. For a moment he considered calling out for help however with him being out in the open the possibility of alerting a near lurking Black Ghost operative to his location was great enough to still his tongue. Though that thought did also bring the noise of 903's radio back to his attention. Pulling himself onto his knees he slowly began to move toward the sound, one arm extended to keep himself from bumping in to anything.

703's fingers brushed the base of a tree and he paused. It was possible he had sustained more head trauma than he had previously thought for no matter how far he went the sound, now switched from The Bangles to the more mellow styling's of Survivors 'Eye Of The Tiger', never seemed to get any closer. 903's interesting choice in music aside, 703 knew he had to think of something else. The way he was going now was definitely not achieving anything and transforming was out of the question as he couldn't be sure how his injuries would handle the stress. Digging his nails into the bark of the tree he pulled himself up and tried to ignore the pain in his head as well as the shakiness of his unsteady legs. He was heaving when he finally got upright onto his feet, if you could even call his hunched attempt at standing 'upright'. He could feel drops now. A slick path like tears spilling down his face and dripping onto his neck. He needed to find the others, he needed to get help.

Help.

Someone had offered to help him very recently. On the Star Platinum there had been someone else. Not a person, but not a cyborg either. Who was it? Whose shadow had cast over him when the cockpit had gone silent? Whose name had 102 yelled? Whose presence had made 603 look as though he was about to start praying?

_"Then I shall help you achieve your peace."_

703 staggered and fell as he recalled the feeling of Dio's fingers being raked through his eyes. All at once it felt as though those forgotten events where happening once more on fast-forward. 703's knees hit the ground, he had heard 503 yell his name in as close to panic as 703 had ever heard him and then... footsteps. The sound of fighting. Crunching metal that 703 couldn't distinguish from ship or ally as he had writhed on the ground in useless agony.

They... had crashed. 703 remembered that now. The feeling of falling and the tormenting sound of Dio's disembodied laughter. He must have blacked out before impact.

703 heard a much smaller impact behind him then. Footsteps. Footsteps coming toward him. 703 panicked. How was he supposed to fight if he couldn't even see what his attacker was doing? With how badly his head was spinning he couldn't even be confident that the footsteps were coming from behind him. 703 panicked and hated himself for doing so.

"Noriaki?" The voice was careful and the following touch surprisingly gentle.

                There was only one person who called him Noriaki.

"102!" His voice broke from relief.

                703 could almost see the older cyborg grin at him, though in 703's left eye he only appeared as a featureless shadow.

"Hoo yikes," 102's hand went to 703's face and slightly tilted his chin. "That bastard really got you, didn't he. Can you see anything?"

"Not really," 703 replied. "Wait, no, forget about that. How's everyone else?"

"Hmm... Avdol's fine and Jotaro's digging Jean Pierre out of some rubble."

703 hesitated. "And... the Star Platinum?"

"Won't be flying for a while." 102 finished.

                703 sighed, a sour feeling bubbling up in his stomach. No ship meant no flying and that alone was reason enough to be scared.

**Author's Note:**

> To see how the group named their ship look no further than here  
> (http://windmill-ghost.tumblr.com/post/146587518725/kai-and-me-were-talking-about-what-to-call-the) 


End file.
